borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razldazlchick
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Brick and playthrough 2 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 06:31, 20 November 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' you can embed video 3E2oKB6wq38 Raz's vid. 23:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Items for Trade/Dupe Razl's Inventory :I'm interested in your Nemesis, Bessie, and your 300 Aries. Here's a list of some of my items. Let me know if any interest you. Karate Jesus 04:46, 23 January 2011 (UTC) Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Questions *ask away! I Miscellaneous *blargh dos = clever girl. 02:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) >:) Thanks. I didn't really want to ask how to do it, since its something that you've probably explained many times before. Also the guide that Robot put together was pretty explanatory and I'm gettin' the hang of the coding(which isn't as confusing as I thought it would be) 02:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :yea! ^nicely done. 02:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::as above. kudos on the spiff new self-sig. 04:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If you like to figure stuff out, this puzzle game may be fun for you :) 10:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you add content to the guide? When you get a chance, if I don't get to it first :) 12:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Xbox live I Was wondering if you wanted to Play online. Im not 18 But im 12 and im Mature. ill Give you A Jakobs bessie if you want. LeetMark 09:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) i think That would be Great. Just leting You know My Gamertag Is LeetMark. And i have a Mic. LeetMark 03:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about me D/cing My internet is Screwing up -.- Thanks for those 2 guns. LeetMark 03:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you Like to Trade i have a Bessie in my Inventory And since im not a Sniper i guess you could have it LeetMark 03:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) vandalism undo thank you for undoing the recent asshattery on the roland article. the offending uc has been dealt with. feel free to report future instances of tomfoolery on the Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report page. 19:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pearl I Meant on My Main Account Level 32 Brick i have around 8 Pearl weapons LeetMark 05:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i understand Ahk i understand i dont need anthing duped but if i do i now were to go. LeetMark Friend Request Hey, just got your f.r. If there is any loot you are looking for or if you need help with the game or whatnot contact my talk page, as i am here more than Xbox live. 20:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :noted. n_n 00:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm similar 2 veggie, however i'm willing to bet that I am on live less and here more so I'll send u a f.r next time i'm online. 01:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) (my GT is same as my sig) Mad Moxxis First Wife I dont know about any one else, but that got my attention O.O ... :P 22:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Judging by the design of the box, you were predicting a response. I am nothing if not predictable :P 01:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It got my attention as well :) 02:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) First wife...spouse #4 I'm guessing?? 02:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I s'pose that would make me spouse number 4. It came about at such short notice that they were unable to put it in the game.. ;P 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Biologically related to Scooter =D? 02:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Not exactly, Moxxi became sort of a Necrophiliac after the Underdome and asked Dr. Ned to bring back one of her old boyfriends (before hubby#1). Long story short, she kept him in the basement, got bored one night, and voila there was Scooter. great story, eh? 02:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Good enuf for the history books-- 07:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Whassup Sup raz u got any pics of ur setup and/or urself XBL GT = BorrowedMonkey 00:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by setup. All you need to know is that I am a Female and that I play games (which surprises everybody *shocker*). And a picture of myself is a no-go. As I do not like others that I not know of, knowing what I look like. 01:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) random person wants pictures....creepy... 02:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :oh, i can put up a picture it just wont necessarily be of myself. but maybe of this guy, cause (s)he's dead shexy yeh know' 02:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::dammit, now everyone knows what i look like! im powerless! mommy! - Dr. F :::I'm sorry Dr. I had to.. you couldn't stay hidden forever. :3 02:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I think you just traumatized him-- 02:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) By setup I meant gaming setup. XBL GT = BorrowedMonkey 02:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Schwell, I've only had XBL for about 2 years. I had a PS2 for a long time, I'm too lazy to pull my games out and name them right now. So my xbox is fairly new(to me) while i play on a tv that is about 10yrs old (i'm afraid its about to die with the screen going all weird these past few weeks ;-; ) w/ a vcr that is ~5yrs old and this big ass antennae thing on top. Mmm, its sucha lovely site. but whatever works right? ._. 03:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The VCR is a great addition. I just got one, second hand, and it adds wonders to my world :) Sadly, I upgraded to cable basic as my left ear broke off (it's a medical condition). The, so called, medical bills are threatening to cancel though. 11:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, did I read that your VCR has an antenna on it? 11:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes you did. Its not as ghetto as it sounds, but then again i'm used to looking at it. 12:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I got a big ass (and by ass, I mean ASS) tube tv, second hand, for 10 bucks. There is something to say about viewing in 3D, but at the price, 10 bucks is RIGHT... Isn't that a TV show? 13:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) As an afterthought, I realize we are veering way off BorrowedMonkeys original intent, which is to get a pic of your TV, and/or VCR... 13:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Please send him a few so he will shutup. 13:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I would have earlier, but I was getting ready for class. When I get home later I might post a picture and then we can all play I Spy. 14:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : You might want to check outside your windows. He may ALREADY KNOW what you look like :P -- 20:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) pfft, i know, creeper. http://tinyurl.com/6kd8ajc i don't think they make any of this anymore. oh and i also have one of those converter boxes. fakeandgay. 20:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : Not a bad gamers setup. Gotta say the barbie curtains were a nice touch :P -- 21:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::ah, yes the curtains. i should probably get those changed since they've been there... forever. Very nice tube. 21:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :i spy a cetacean figurine. 23:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :i spy a remote, a smiley, and 2 mammals in the sea. 23:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::yes, yes, and yay someone did notice the dustface! Still glued to the tube ---> ::why are you glued? i don't think its that great of a tele compared to how tv's are these days. 04:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) <-- Likes older chicks :p My wife is ancient :I don't even have a TV =D, no one in my house watches anything on TV anymore so my parents just threw it out. It's Internet (Sidereel hehe) or nothing for me while I am away at Uni-- 07:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Married, eh? Schwell, I may not be older than you then. D: unless you got married when you were still a teen I'll be turning 20 in a couple months. >.> Ricey, internets taking over. Tis weird to think about how much everything has changed within the last 20yrs with technology >.< 16:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : yeh, i remember playing Atari games as a kid when nintendo first came out and thinking how great the graphics were on mario. Doh! i just gave away my age. OK, Im in my 30s -- 20:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Age is just a number, we're all young at heart. 20:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Minor thing Hiya :) I must appologize, since I edited your example :( The original quote from J-Nox used /sig_pref which speaks to a step in the method (EDIT: guide), rather than to making a reference page. I changed the /sig_pref's in your example to /sig_ref, since it is more conceptual to the method itself (I had previously done so to my edits and realized it conflicted with yours). I hope your ok with that :) In any event, thanks for the great example. 23:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) oh its fine, i didn't know the difference. 03:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) On a side note: Did you try the game? 06:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No, i didn't. I'm iffy when it comes to new websites / games n stuffs. i've screwed my computer over too many times, so i limit my searches to avoid it from happening once more. :x 06:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see :) However, I can vouch that it never interfered with 4 pc's (first hand) and at least 3 others (feedback from others that I recommended it to). That's just from my knowledge, its been around for a long time. I understand what your saying, I also limit searches, however, I will try and find review information on it so you can see more on it at your leisure :) 06:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) This is the most concise review. You do have to use google searches, but it's about finding coordinates on the globe or directions, etc(the "a lot of google" in the review is her perspective). The actual game started around the beginning of 2005 and was translated to English @ end of 2006. It is a browser based game where the url is the next level. Since it has nothing to do with borderlands, it is minor and NUFF said :) 08:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturer Pages Colorful is always better, I think we need a userbox that says "This user likes color coding pages!" n.n 01:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) There should be...but I am a wiki noob, even my sig was made by Nags 02:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) lol, i'm working on one on another computer, since photoshop is not working on mine, atm. 02:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Saw the rainbow face you uploaded...looks like you stole Bukkithead's sig and painted a rainbow all over it 02:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I've seen the face before, not just on his signature. And all the other faces look stupid, that one's cute. :3 02:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) fix'd. n_n 03:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC)